Electronic devices often include a display to provide a user interface. For example, communication devices, such as portable radios, mobile vehicular radios, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, accessories and the like typically have a display to indicate radio parameters, such as channel, volume, battery life, incoming and outgoing messages, etc. Displays incorporated into communication devices may be used in a variety of environments and conditions. Depending on the environment and conditions within which the communication device is being used, the display may be more difficult to read at some times than others. When operating in fireground applications for example, lighting, smoke and temperature variables may all have an impact on the display of a portable radio. While some displays have good daytime readability, the ability to read the display at night or without ambient light can be difficult. While some displays can be backlit, the readability may still not be optimum due to the difficulty in achieving even illumination in conjunction with good contrast.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have an improved display to overcome the aforementioned problems.